


Thunderstorms

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the time they have known one another, Jaebum has always protected Yugyeom. But one fateful thunderstorm changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out nothing like how I expected it to. It's more or less like a word vomit and not much going on except fluff. Nevertheless I hope you guys enjoy :)

When Yugyeom was 6, his family had moved to Seoul. In the bustling and slightly scary city (especially for a young kid from the suburbs) Im Jaebum had been the kind hyung next door who had introduced Yugyeom to other kids his age and showed him the ropes. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that Yugyeom had a serious case of hero-worship when it came to the elder.

Soon after, they had become friends and now 15 years later as Yugyeom nears his 21st birthday, he and Jaebum have been dating for almost 2 years, he realized with pride as he watched the rain drops make their way down his window.  

Suddenly he started as he heard a knock at his door.  A sense of ominous dread filled him. Jaebum was in the next room, he had gone to bed early at Yugyeom’s insistence (the dark circles under Jaebum’s eyes spoke for themselves.) Yugyeom approached the door cautiously, internally debating whether to open or not, years of Bambam’s horror stories making their way back into his head. Another clap of thunder made him jump and made the knocking grow more insistent.

Yugyeom opened the door to be greeted by Jaebum who was covering himself with a blanket and looking at Yugyeom with large imploring eyes (if he wasn’t so confused he would think about the role reversal)

“What’s up hyung?” he asked, curiously. Jaebum usually falls asleep the minute his head hits a pillow (or Yugyeom’s shoulder.) Yugyeom thinks it is partly because the elder is always overworking himself.

Jaebum chooses not to respond. Instead he walks past Yugyeom and settles himself on the younger’s bed, stretching his arms out toward the younger.

Yugyeom smiled to himself. Both him and Jaebum have differing sleep schedules so they usually don’t sleep together in one room. But Yugyeom doesn’t really mind, it makes the few times they do sleep in one bed all the more special.

Now would be a good time for him to go and bury himself in his boyfriend’s arms, forgetting everything except Jaebum but two things stop him from doing so:

  * Jaebum doesn’t do anything without a reason, especially things that involve him showing affection. Usually it’s Yugyeom who has to initiate any form of affection, especially cuddling.
  * Even though Jaebum is smiling at him invitingly, Yugyeom would be an idiot not to see the vulnerability in his boyfriend’s eyes.



“Is something wrong?” Yugyeom asked.

Jaebum shook his head resolutely but Yugyeom saw the flicker in his eyes.

“Hyung is something wrong?” Yugeyom repeated, more sternly this time.

Before Jaebum could answer, a clap of thunder resounded through the room. Yugyeom saw the way Jaebum cowered at the sound of the thunder.

“Is it the thunderstorm?” he offered looking at Jaebum.

“I can’t sleep.” The elder croaked out, his voice slightly hoarse, trying to avoid Yugyeom’s question.

Fortunately Yugyeom knew Jaebum well enough to know when to read between the lines. He quickly moved out of his chair and into his bed, wrapping his much larger frame around Jaebum, encasing the elder in his warmth.

“It’s okay hyung, just go to sleep.” He whispered reassuringly as he moved his hand up and down Jaebum’s back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He inwardly smiled as Jaebum moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Yugeyom, locking him in place while burying his face into the younger’s chest.

In all their time together, Jaebum was the protector and Yugyeom was always the one being protected. The older man had protected Yugyeom from bullies (with nothing more than a sharp glare, a skill Yugyeom admired even now.) from his family when he had first come out as gay (by offering his home as a refuge from the screaming and yelling. Thankfully, his family had accepted him now.) and from failing grades (by staying up all night with Yugyeom explaining concepts he didn’t understand even if the elder had his own deadlines to worry about.)

Yugyeom watched the dark-haired man next to him sleep peacefully, the usual creases on his faces smoothened out making him look much younger. As he watched Jaebum softly smile in his sleep, he realized that he didn’t mind being a protector or even a three-legged unicorn, as long as it was for Jaebum.


End file.
